


Bring Me Back To Life

by Dazeventura6



Series: Regrets [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Bond managed to save Q from his kidnappers but was he too late after all?





	Bring Me Back To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from Bring me back to life by Evanescence.
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely beta GhostInTheBAU.

_ How can you see into my eyes like open doors? _

_ Leading you down, into my core _

_ Where I've become so numb, without a soul _

_ My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

_ Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home _

_ Wake me up inside _

_ Wake me up inside _

Bond watched Q lying in the hospital bed , inundated with tubes and wires that were fighting to keep him alive , and prayed to every god he could think of to let his Q survive. He would do anything he had to , be anything Q wanted him to be, to prove to the younger man that he loved him and would never leave him ; just so long as his beautiful quartermaster  opened  his eyes and look ed at him again.

The extraction team had been shocked to see him carrying Q’s body as he fought his way out of the facility. He had managed to blow it up on his way out so there would be no survivors to come after his Q ever again. Q had stopped breathing twice on the transport back to MI6 and once in the past day when he had been in surgery to set the shattered bones in his legs and repair the ruptured spleen caused by the torture ; and each time Bond had felt his heart stop along with the younger man’s only  to  restart when Q started breathing again. Now that he had him back he didn't think he would survive losing him  once more . He had barely survived the first time , and only now felt like he was slowly coming back to life with every breath Q took.

_ Call my name and save me from the dark _

_ Bid my blood to run _

_ Before I come undone _

_ Save me from the nothing I've become _

_ Now that I know what I'm without _

_ You can't just leave me _

_ Breathe into me and make me real _

_ Bring me to life _

_ Wake me up inside _

_ Wake me up inside _

Q was lost in the dark. He couldn’t tell where he was or what was happening , but the dark felt soft and warm and he didn't want to leave  it  because he knew that there was pain waiting for him if he did. But then he heard a voice. That beloved voice calling  to  him, begging him to come back. Begging him not to leave, pleading with him to just open his eyes , and he couldn’t bring himself to deny the voice despite the stray thought that it would serve him right if he refused.

Pushing the dark aside was the most difficult thing he had ever done. But for the voice, the man the voice belonged to, James Bond, Q found he was still willing to do anything ...still u nable to deny  James, the man he continued to love,  anything  he  asked for — especially when he could hear the pain and sadness in  the man’s  voice as he read or talked to him while  he  fought the darkness.

_ Call my name and save me from the dark _

_ Bid my blood to run _

_ Before I come undone _

_ Save me from the nothing I've become _

_ Bring me to life _

_ Bring me to life _

_ Frozen inside, without your touch _

_ Without your love, darling _

_ Only you are my life _

James was just reading Q’s favourite book to him for the tenth time when he felt the boffin’s hand move in his. His eyes rose to immediately look at Q’s face. Hope  filling  his heart even though this had happened before and the doctors said that  it  was normal , that  Q was coming out of his coma gradually. It had been four weeks since they had made it back to MI6 and Bond had refused to leave Q’s side except when Moneypenny chased him out to shower or grab a quick meal. James couldn’t help thinking that this time, maybe this time his love would open his beautiful eyes and look at him.

It would be  another week before Q would finally wake up , but Bond refused to give up hope. He read to the comatose man, from Q’s favourite science fiction to the poetry he particularly enjoyed to technical manuals that James couldn’t make any sense of. The last he did in the hopes that the boffin would wake up and correct him like he used to do. He ached to hear the sound of that precise posh voice telling him off.

_ Among the dead _

_ I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems _

_ Got to open my eyes to everything _

_ Don't let me die here _

_ Bring, me, to, life _

_ Wake me up inside _

_ Wake me up inside _

When Q finally woke he found himself sunk in a deep hole. The isolation and torture had taken its toll. He spent his days staring off into space. The only thing he willingly did was his physical therapy. He knew James was beside him , and  the man  seemed intent on getting him to acknowledge him , but he couldn't bring himself to care. It didn't make sense , he knew that ; he had come out of the dark for James , but he didn't want to talk to anyone now that he was awake.

James couldn’t understand it. The doctors had run their tests. Q’s wounds had all mostly healed during his coma and only the broken bones in his legs remained. There had been no brain damage that they could detect , and Q knew where he was and who he was , but still , he refused to talk to anyone. He barely even glanced at James or Moneypenny or Tanner. M got a nod of acknowledgement , but that was as much as the quartermaster was willing to give anyone.  Still, though,  James stayed. He would not leave Q again until the boffin himself told him to leave.

This status quo continued until Q’s legs had healed and he was read y to be discharged by the doctors. They were , however, reluctant to let him go as he hadn’t spoken to anyone except to curse out the physical therapist when he pushed him too hard. James was hoping that maybe being in familiar surroundings would help Q recover. Moneypenny had kept Q’s flat from being sold and had taken in Q’s cats , insisting that they wait a year before selling the flat. James drove Q to his flat in silence. He had tried to make conversation , but the boffin didn’t answer. When they got up to his flat and Turing and Tesla came running to greet him , Q made a broken noise and sank to his knees , gathering his cats against him and burying his face in their fur. It took him a moment , but James realized  from  the shaking of Q’s shoulders that the boffin was crying.  That was s omething  Bond hadn’t seen him do  since his rescue. He stood there uncertain for a few minutes , unsure if the boffin would welcome comfort from him , his heart breaking all over again for his love. Finally, he picked up Q , cats and all , and walked into the living room where he settled on the couch , holding the boffin close  in his lap as he stroked his hair like he had not been able to do since Q woke up.

“Why are you here?” Q finally asked when his tears had run out, “What do you want from me, Bond?”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be Q. I-I love you,” Bond said, his heart shattering at the disbelieving look the boffin gave him as he spoke. He supposed he deserved that, but at least Q was still in his arms and hadn’t moved away from him.

“You left,” Q said softly, “You took my car and left with _her_.”

“I’m sorry. I was a coward. She was an easy way out,” James answered just as softly, “You…..what I felt for you was so big, and it scared me, so I left with her. Then I heard from Tanner that you were dead and I...I just fell apart. I missed you so damn much. Every single day that I was away from you, I missed you. If not for that car, I think I would have gone mad from missing you. It’s still in perfect condition by the way,” he continued, still stroking his fingers through the boffin’s hair even as Q looked at him with a mixture of wonder and disbelief.

“You—you really?” Q asked.

“I promise. I love you and I will never leave you again unless you want me to,” James said, leaning in slowly to press his lips against Q’s. Q sighed into the kiss and brought his hands up to run them caressingly over James’ shoulders before burying them in his hair and deepening the kiss. When they drew apart they were both breathless.

“Don’t leave again.”

“Never ever,” Bond promised.

_ Call my name and save me from the dark _

_ Bid my blood to run _

_ Before I come undone _

_ Save me from the nothing I've become _

_ Bring me to life _

_ Bring me to life _

_ Bring me to life _

**Author's Note:**

> This is last in the series although these boys still have a ways to go before they can have their happy ending.


End file.
